Superstar Movie Park Hollywood
Superstar Movie Park Hollywood 'is a theme park with 8 sections. One section focuses on The Superstar Convention and The Cemetery of Dead Celebrities, the other one focuses on games by Roblox, Nintendo, Activision, Rabbids, Sega, and Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, and six of the others are focusing on films by Columbia Pictures, Walt Disney Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Paramount Pictures, Universal Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures. Main Studio Entry * '''Superstar Convention '- An interactive attraction featuring superstars, including Ellen DeGeneres, Jimmy Fallon, Drew Carey, Jackie Chan, Whoopi Goldberg, George Clooney, and P!nk. * 'Cemetery of Dead Celebrities '- An interactive attraction which dead celebrities, which are actors (Don Rickles, Jay Thomas, Bob Hoskins, Eartha Kitt, John Candy, Robin Williams, Garry Shandling, Peter Sallis, etc.), filmmakers (Igor Khait, Daniel Gerson, Andrew Lensie, Jerry Goldsmith, etc.), and singers (Frank Sinatra, Fred Astaire, George Michael, Elvis Presley, Michael Jackson, Bobby Darin, Tiny Tim, Patsy Cline, Shirley Temple, Judy Garland, etc.). Columbia Land Columbia-TriStar Utopia * Men in Black: Alien Attack * Jumanji: Rampaging Experience * Underworld: Blood Wars * Zombieland Blast-Off * Panem Aerial Tour * Capitol Bullet Train * The Green Hornet: High Speed Chase * Dragon Tales: Dragon Boat Chewandswallow * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Ride * Swallow Falls River Expedition Hotel Transylvania * Hotel Transylvania Tours Smurf Village * Smurfs Studios Tours Ghostbusters Headquarters * Ghostbusters: Battle for New York Disneyland Disney Magical Kingdom * Frozen Ever After * Pooh's Hunny Hunt * Muppet Vision 3D * Matterhorn Bobsleds * It's a Small World * Storybook Boat Canals * Snow White's Scary Adventures * Pinocchio's Daring Journey * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * Peter Pan's Flight * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure * Splash Mountain * Space Mountain * Alice in Wonderland * Soarin' Around The World * TRON Lightcycle Power Run * Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure * The Haunted Mansion Pixar Place * Toy Story Midway Mania * Alien Swirling Saucers * Slinky Dog Dash * RC Racer * Toy Soldier Parachute Drop * Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters * It's Tough to be a Bug * Ratatouille: The Adventure * Nemo and Friends SeaRider * Radiator Springs Racers * Mater's Junkyard Jamboree * Luigi's Rollicking Roadsters * Monsters Inc.: Mike and Sulley to the Rescue Marvel Land * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * The Incredible Hulk * Doctor Doom's Fear Fall * Iron Man Experience * Ant-Man Ride * Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission Breakout Lucasfilm Land * Star Tours * Flight of the Millennium Falcon * Star Wars Battle Escape * Indiana Jones Adventure * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril Hollywood Boulevard * Superstar Limo * The Great Hollywood Movie Ride * Rock N Roller Coaster Starring Electric Light Orchestra 20th Century Fox World Main Studio Entry * Alien Rampage * Avatar: Flight of Passage * Na'vi River Journey * Life of Pi: Boat Adventure * Family Guy: Stewie's Time Travel and Multiverse Adventures Springfield * The Simpsons Ride * The Longest Daycare: An Interactive Adventure * Krustyland's Upside-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrill Ride * Donut Spin-sanity * Kang & Kodos Twirl and Hurl * Krusty the Clown's Crazy Upsy-Daisy Drop Tower * Bart's Treehouse Drop * Nelson's Wedgie Swing * Lisa's Tea Party Rock * Itchy and Scratchy's Ball Spinner * Marge's Hair-Raising Experience * Maggie's Peek-a-boo Pigs * Homer's Chocolate Twist * Futurama: Game of Drones * Krusty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth Blue Sky Land * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Rio: A Bird's Journey * 'Snoopy's Grand Adventure '- A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. * '''Untitled Charlie Brown-themed ride * Untitled Lucy van Pelt-themed ride * Untitled Linus van Pelt-themed ride * Untitled Sally Brown-themed ride * Untitled Peppermint Patty-themed ride * Untitled Marcie-themed ride * Untitled Schroeder-themed ride * Untitled Frieda-themed ride * Untitled Violet and Patty-themed ride * Untitled Franklin-themed ride * Untitled Shermy-themed ride * Untitled Pigpen-themed ride * Untitled The Little Red-Haired Girl-themed ride * Untitled Woodstock-themed ride Paramount Parks Paramount Movie Land * Star Trek 4D * Tomb Raider: The Ride * Mission Impossible: Plane Chase * Terminator Genesis: Battle Across Time * South Park: The Bigger and Longer Ride * Drop Tower Scream Zone * Top Gun: The Jet Coaster Nickelodeon World * Nickelodeon Streak * The Loud House: Fabric of Creation * Glove World Adventure * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast Universal Studios Universal Studios Plaza * Fast & Furious: Supercharged * Fast & Furious Stunt Coaster * Back to the Future: The Ride * E.T. Adventure * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park River Adventure Minion Plaza * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Minion Triple Coaster * Super Silly Fun Coaster * Minions: Road to VillainCon Amity * Jaws: The Ride * Waterworld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular Skull Island * Skull Island: Reign of Kong The DreamWorks Experience * Shrek's 4-D Adventure * Puss in Boots Giant Journey * Enchanted Airways * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey * Madagascar Mad Pursuit * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure * All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride * Pandamonium: Po's Kung Fu Adventure * Dragon Gliders Ancient Egypt * Revenge of the Mummy Warner Bros. Movie World Warner Bros. Studio Lot * Tom and Jerry: The Ride 4D * Leather Weapon: The Ride * Police Academy Stunt Show * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Wizard of Oz: Live on Stage * Scooby Doo's Spooky Coaster Looney Tunes Wacky World * Road Runner Rollercoaster * Duck Dodgers Space Rescue * Foghorn Leghorn's Play Barn * Taz Twister Coaster * Bugs and Daffy Live DC Comics Hero Zone * Batman: The Musical Stunt * Superman Flight * The Joker Funhouse Coaster * Green Lantern: First Flight * Teen Titans GO Live * The Flash: Speed Force * Justice League: Battle For Metropolis * Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom * Arkham Asylum – Shock Therapy * Doomsday Destroyer * Batwing Spaceshot * Wonder Woman: Lasso of Truth * The Riddler Revenge * Catwoman Whip * Harley Quinn Crazy Train The LEGO Land * The Lego Movie 4D: A New Adventure * The Lego Batman Ride * Emmet's Awesome Go-Karts * Unikitty's Wonderful Flumes * Ninjago: The 4D Ride * Mixels Water Coaster * Nexo Knights: Kingdom War Cartoon Network Universe * Adventure Time: The Ride of OOO with Finn & Jake * Princess Bubblegum's Sweet Ride * Regular Show: Benson's Highly Dangerous Swinger * Space Drop of Doom * The Powerpuff Hyper-Coaster * Ben 10 Duel Tower * Over the Garden Wall: The Play Spot * Over the Garden Wall: Into the Unknown * The Amazing World of Gumball 4D * Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster * Uncle Grandpa's Splash Zone * Uncle Grandpa's Cartoon Adventure * Clarence's Pizza Swamp Arcade * The Big Museum of Awesome Stuff * We Bare Bears: Panda Bear's Fireball Loop * Pokemon Sun and Moon: The Duel Coaster * Gumball and the Revenge of the Zaps: A Interactive Experience * Mighty Magiswords: Storm Chaser * Steven Universe: Crystal Gem Attack * Long Live The Royals: The Musical * Ed Edd 'n' Eddy: Ed-Vision 4D * Sonic Boom: The VR Adventure The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Dragon Challenge * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Flight of the Hippogriff * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts * Journey of the Forbbiden Forest * Mythicarousel * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt"s Adventure * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Gaming World Robloxian * The Wild Robloxian '- A wooden roller coaster based on ''Roblox * 'Noob Blasters on Noob Hill '- A shoot-em-up screen dark ride based on Roblox * 'Roblox: Bloxx Falls '- A log fume ride based on Roblox * 'Roblox 4D '- A motion simulator ride based on Roblox Super Nintendo World Mushroom Kingdom * Princess Peach's Castle Entry Portal * Bullet Bills flying ride * Koopa Troopa's Spinning Sheels * Pokemon Training Academy Kirby Kids' Playland * Kirby round ride * Wet Play Area Zelda's Kingdom * Hyrule Kingdom ride Super Mario World Ride * Super Mario Kart ride (Ground) * Luigi's Mansion Play Area (Mid level) * Bowser's Koopaling Airship ride (Upper Level) Donkey Kong Island * Monkey Mines Madness Coaster * Kong Jungle playground Activision Multiverse * '''Drive Through Skylands with Spitfire - A steel launched coaster. * Glide Through Skylands with Stormblade - A suspended roller coaster. * Dive Through Skylands with Dive-Clops - A MACK Rides Water Coaster * Call of Duty: The Ride - An interactive dark ride based the game Call of Duty. Rabbids Land * John the Talking Rabbid's Adventure Space Station SEGA * Sonic Dash Pacopolis * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: The Adventure Ride Through Pacopolis - A motion simulator ride based on Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Category:Theme Parks Category:Superstar Movie Park